Nessie and the Wolf
by Morgan Eyking
Summary: Nessie starts to feel differnt about Jacob and she hopes Jacob feels tha same way. What would edward say? Dose Jacob love her back?


Okay everybody who is reading I hope you enjoy leave reviews and all credit goes to the genius Stephanie Meyer who created all of the books. Me copywriting your book wasn't what I was trying to do. LEAVE REVIWS PLEASE!! Chapter 1- Tests of courage

One day Jake and me were outside playing like we usually do on warm sunny afternoons.

5 years ago momma, dad, grandma and grandpa, auntie Rose and uncle Emmy, auntie Alice and uncle Jazz and my best friend Jake moved to the rain forest in Africa. I loved that Jake decided to come with me it always made me happy when Jake was around.

Momma had to call us in right when Jake and me were just about to go swimming. I hated that when I had to go get tests done, every week I had to do my real age test. Uncle Carlisle would put a titanium needle in me because no other needles worked on me and they hurt like heck.

Today I was 16 years old. But still no puberty I think. I got the talk when I was 14 real age but it never happened must be some defect with me. But when today when Carlisle drew blood he told me I had some eggs in me somehow I don't know how he knows but I do. I looked like a 16 year old inside and out.

Now it was time for my venom test to see if anything developed in me Carlisle would put a titanium stick behind my one of my tooth's gums if the stick burned even a little then I had some venom. But not even a little venom today.

They let Jake and me go. So I asked Jake if he still wanted to swim.

He just said what he usually says "Anything for you Nessie" then we ran to the tree houses to get our swimsuits.

Auntie Esme made us all tree houses one for Jake, one for me, one for Alice and Jazz, one for momma and dad one for Carlisle and Esme and one for Emmy and Rose.

I ran to the closet Alice made for me and got a pretty pink two-piece swimsuit.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and ran for the pond where Jake and me swam every day.

Of course I saw Jake earlier than me he always raced me to the tree where we put our towels. When I ran up to him I said,

"Last one in the pond is a werewolf." Then I ran really fast did a jump then a flip then a dive then no splash at all.

Jake did a cannonball and a giant splash got me and got water in my mouth and before I knew what was happening I passed out.

A couple of seconds later blazing hot hands were on my chest doing C.P.R compressions on me. I coughed up some water and I felt all week. I asked Jake what happened to me but I didn't need an answer because I remembered that Jake did a cannon ball and got water in me. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him that I remembered everything.

I got sucked in to one of his massive bear hugs. And he said to me,

"Oh my god Nessie I'm so sorry. You know that I didn't mean to I am really sorry."

Jake its okay let's go swimming again please and I gave him my puppy dog eyes look.

"Are you sure?" he asked me but he knew that I didn't have to answer because he grabbed me by my waist, spun me around and then threw me in to the pond. But this time he didn't cannonball he dived in and it looked like perfection his beautiful body was so hot when it was wet.

Wait, why am I thinking like that about Jake he is my best friend and I love him but like a best friend and what's going on?

Mom told me that I start to look at guys differently then before and I think about things differently too so what is going on now must be part of that.

Before I could think any more Jake wanted to race me so when we were racing I went vampire fast and I bet Jake by a long shot. But when the race was over I told Jake I was done swimming. And I had to talk to him.

So when we got out of the pond I was going to go get our towels but Jake already got them and threw mine to me. When I was done drying off I was going to tell Jake how I feel about him that I love him not just like a friend any more, more like a boyfriend and if he didn't feel the same way I would wait or let it blow over. But right now I can't keep it bottled up.

So I ran to Jake and I put my hand on his cheek and I let him see my emotions that I was in love with him and I showed/asked if he felt the same way.

**I hoped you enjoyed please leave reviews and chapter two will be out shortly.**


End file.
